Revelations: Part One
Plot Bowman and Carolina stare each other down, one pondering whether or not to make the first strike, and the other bewildered still by the betrayal of the opponent. Bowman relaxes his body, removing his helmet to reveal his sorrowful face. (Bowman): Don't do this, Callie. (Carolina): It's Carolina! You have no right to call me by that name! (Bowman): Callie, listen... I know what you're thinking, but- (Carolina): Don't even try to convince me that this isn't what it looks like. I'm tired of being lied to. It's time that I get the truth I deserve. (Bowman): And I'm offering it to you. The Director is playing you. He did to Tex, he did it to C.T., and he is doing it do you. (He takes a few small steps toward her.) You if you just come with me, I can explain everything. (Carolina): There's nothing to explain! You left us for Texas, a traitor! You abandoned your family for the first person to lie to you when you got here, and she has been keeping that act up since day one! (Bowman): She has been truthful with me since that day! She trusts me like family, which is more than I can say for you, Callie. (Carolina): Shut up! Carolina rushes forward, swinging her right fist at Bowman. He ducks, then slams his arm into her stomach, and uses his right leg to sweep her legs out. Bowman flips her over his leg, then pushes her into the ground by her chest. (Bowman): You want to play this game? (His helmet forms over his face.) Fine! Carolina forces Bowman off of her, and rolls to the side to avoid being pinned by him again. She twirls, bringing her foot down in an axe kick toward his stomach. Bowman curls his legs in to block, then pushes off the ground with his back, and kicks his legs out to lift himself to his feet. Carolina rolls from the recoil of her kick, and uses that to bring herself up. Carolina rushes in again, this time going for an overhead punch. When Bowman blocks it, she uppercuts him with her other fist. Bowman grabs hold of Carolina's arm, after blocking the punch, then spins and thrusts the back his hip into her waist. He uses the leverage to throw her over his shoulder, slamming her hard into the ground. Bowman lets go of her arm and begins walking away. Carolina stands up, panting heavily. (Carolina): Get back here, Bowman! I'm not done with you yet! (Bowman; his head only slightly turned toward her.): But I'm through. With this fight. I've got a job to do, and you're only delaying the inevitable. Carolina rushes toward him, yelling in anger and frustration. Bowman spins on his heels, and is just quick enough to block each punch and kick in the flurry of attacks from Carolina. She continually tries to overpower him, to out-think him, but all in vain as he is too fast, too determined, and too calm. Bowman takes his first opportunity to land an uppercut to Carolina's chin, throwing her backward several feet, and removing her from his immediate vicinity. Carolina is barely able to bring herself up to a sitting position, as she watches Bowman walk away again. (Bowman): I'm sorry, Callie, but this is the way it has to be. Bowman leaves a broken and beaten Carolina in that section of hallway, to stew in her thoughts. End Scene Bowman walks through sliding doors into another section of empty hallway, this room is thicker than the previous sections, but nothing too different. He places his index and middle finger on the side of his helmet. (Bowman): Allison, do you read me? Bowman only has a second to react to the sound of a gun going off. He thrusts his left arm forward, a blue, translucent energy shield emits from his palm, deflecting the bullet. Bowman looks up at North, holding a Sniper Rifle in his direction. (Bowman): You're good, North. (North): And you're fast, but can you handle both of us? Bowman is only confused for a moment, as South appears seemingly out of nowhere and punches at him. Bowman blocks the punch, then kicks at South, who is able to hop backward to dodge. Bowman's head jerks toward North, who has begun firing the Sniper Rifle again. He has trouble defending himself from South, as North continues to fire on him. (Bowman): Cortana! Fasttrack's hologram appears from the Infinity, and Bowman dropkicks South, to give himself enough time to slam the dial of the Infinity back into the base. Transformation Sequence: A sparkling ball of energy travels along a multicolored tunnel, then explodes into white light. The Infinity glows on Bowman's wrist, as jet-black fur races up his arm. The fur spreads down his legs, then becomes red on his feet. Three blades grow from the outer sides of each of his shins, then the same happens to his newly red forearms. Bowman's face morphs into Fasttrack's, then he blazes forward toward the camera. Fasttrack rushes toward North, bobbing his head around bullets as they come his way. He uppercuts North, then skids to a halt. He takes a moment to recover before zipping toward South, who is taken down by Fasttrack's speed. Fasttrack slides across the ground, his feet barely gaining traction enough to stop him. (Fasttrack): Anyone else? (Male Voice): How about me? York steps through a doorway, then the doors slide shut behind him. (Fasttrack): I assume you saw me take out these other two. What makes you think you'll get one over on me? (York): I'm better than those two. (Fasttrack): But you're not better than me. Fasttrack starts off toward York, who quickly pulls out his Magnum and fires it into Fasttrack's face. Fasttrack is engulfed in red light, which Bowman slides out of on his ass. Bowman uses the momentum to leap up and punch York in the face. York stumbles back, then counters with his own punch. This is blocked by Bowman, who goes for a kick. York is quick enough to grab Bowman's ankle, and toss it backward to trip Bowman up. Bowman runs in, then- at the last second- jumps into the air and twirls, kicking York several times on his way down. Bowman lands with his back toward York, but does a backflip over him to avoid his legs being swept out from under him. Bowman spinkicks York as he stands up, pushing him toward the other fallen foes, who get up as York does. They all get into fighting stances. (York): Come on, Bowman, you can't fight all three of us. (Bowman): I don't have to. Cortana! Cortana appears in front of him and swipes her hands forward, sending the files from C.T. to the other Freelancer's helmets. The feed begins instantly, North, York, and South halt, taking in the information. York's arms are the first to drop, not fully aware of what's being presented to him. (York): It... it all makes sense... (North): All the secret missions, all the men in those Blacked out Agency uniforms... The A.I.... everything... (South): How could we have been so blind? (Bowman): Don't be hard on yourselves. None of us knew. Well, aside from C.T.... (York): Oh my god... Wash. As if on cue, Wash walks into the room with the others staring at him. (Wash): What? Is it- Bowman! (He rushes forward to attack Bowman.) Bowman grabs his wrists, holding Wash back. (Bowman): Listen to me. It's all a lie. The Project, the Resistance, everything! (Wash): Why should I believe you, traitor! Cortana slides the files into Wash's helmet, and he begins reading frantically. (Wash): But... (His energy slowly dies.) But I... I killed- I- Connie... For HIM? I- He's a dead man (Wash turns away to find the Counselor, standing in front of him with a Freelancer in blue, ODST armor.) (Counselor): I don't think so, Agent Washington. (South): John this has all been a lie! The Director and Counselor are the ones who are breaking the law! (“John”): I know. I've always known. (He holds an Assault Rifle to the group.) (Counselor): Agent Florida, hand me your pistol. (John does.) Look on the bright side, Agents... (He cocks the Magnum, and aims it at the group.) You'll never have to face the consequences of your actions. Time seems to stop as the Counselor pulls the trigger. Bowman's wrist lights up with dazzling, green light, becoming engulfed by it. XLR8 dashes out of the light, at his top speed, barely moving from his perspective. The adrenaline pumping through him as he reaches out toward the small, bronze conic cylinder hurtling from the barrel of a fiery gun. XLR8's claws extend as far as he can, attempting to grab the bullet out of the air. He watches in total fear, as the bullet slips through the black shards by mere centimeters. Just after that moment, time plays normally again. The bullet embeds itself into South's skull, knocking her dead in one strike. Her body falls, as the Counselor recognizes the true fury in XLR8's voice. (XLR8): South! XLR8 turns toward the Counselor, his expression is none other than pure rage. He races forward and reverts, Bowman's outstretched arm going straight into the Counselor's chest. Bowman holds the Counselor's still beating heart in his hand. Bowman's helmet slides away, revealing his disgusted, vengeful face. (Bowman): You fucking bastard... (The Counselor gasps for air.) You think you can just kill one of our own- our family- right in front of us and get away with it? (He gasps again.) You made this more than it had to be. (Bowman lifts the Counselor up.) I was just going to put a bullet in your brain, but now... (He squeezes the Counselor's heart a little.) I'm going to make you suffer. (Bowman takes the Counselor's arm and breaks it just by crushing it.) Death is too good for you, but the world is too good for you as well. (He smashes the Counselor's heart in his palm, officially ending him.) Bowman shakes the Counselor's corpse off his arm, the blood spilling from both the gaping hole in his chest, and Bowman's arm. Bowman steps over the Counselor's body, attempting to get at John, who has mysteriously disappeared. (York): Bowman- (Bowman): - No... Don't say it. I used to regret things like this, but it becomes less of a burden when they kill your family. (Bowman walks over to North, who's holding South's limp body. He kneels down, and places his hand on North's shoulder.) I know how you feel. Not exactly, of course, but I do know the feeling of loss, but now is no the time. (North looks up at him, confused.) South wouldn't want you to sit here and mourn her, she'd want you to get revenge. (Bowman stands up an addresses the whole team.) The Director is still here, and we've got to take him down. End Scene Bowman is running down the hallways of the Mother of Invention, followed by Wash, North, and York. They turn around a corner, and race down this stretch of hallway. It doesn't take long for them to reach the Director's lab. Bowman breaks down the door by ramming it when he approaches. The other men file in, and watch the Director, surrounded by Project Freelancer soldiers and John. (The Director): Oh, hello, Agents. (The Director turns around to face them.) Why have you come back, Agent Bowman? (Bowman): To set things right. You have to pay for the things you did! (The Director): Unfortunately for you, that won't happen. Take them out! (He turns and walks out of the room.) The soldiers and John all hold up Assault Rifles and begins firing on the group. Before anyone can make a move, a dome-like energy shield forms around them, the bullets ricocheting off. Bowman turns around to see Tex and Wyoming standing with the group, Tex generating the shield from her suit. (Bowman): Allison. You got Wyoming. (Wyoming): She made a compelling argument. (Tex): We've got an army to fight. Let's get to it. Bowman nods, then turns to the Infinity and activates it. He faces the enemies surrounding him, and slams the dial down. Transformation Sequence: A ball of energy travels along a multicolored tunnel, then explodes into white light. The Infinity glows as white fur grows out of Bowman's follicles. The fur travels to his chest, which then expands. His arms elongate as his legs shrink, and dark, blue-grey coloring appears on some of his chest, arms, legs. Blyzzard stands with his arms outstretched to the sides, in a dynamic pose. (Blyzzard): Blyzzard! Blyzzard takes a deep breath in, then gives Tex a thumbs-up. She releases the shield, and he blows out a powerful gust of frigid air. Most of the soldiers are halted, as the cold air freezes their suits, but the rest charge forward, fighting the Freelancers. John had jumped over the rush of air, and landed in front of Blyzzard as he finished. Blyzzard swings his arm, smacking John with the back of his hand. John is thrown back into a wall, but is able to recover. He rushes toward Blyzzard, who blows out a blast of cool air, which nearly catches John. John lands on his feet, then pulls two escrima from his back. He twirls them in his hands as they sparkle with electricity. Blyzzard takes a few steps back, appearing frightened. Then, as John rushes forward, Blyzzard slams his arms into the ground, shaking the floor and sending a ripple toward his foe. John is struck by the buckling floor, slamming hard into a wall on the other side of the room. Blyzzard looks around, seeing that all the other soldiers have been eliminated. He touches the Infinity symbol as it appears on his chest, reverting to Bowman. All the Freelancers remove their helmets, as they look around the room. (Bowman): Let's roll. We've got to get the Alpha. The Agents all walk to a room, previously forbidden by the Director. Inside, they find a box with a computer screen on top. Tex walks up to the box, and places her hand on the screen. (Bowman): Allison- (Tex): It's okay... I've got this. She closes her eyes, and her mind enters the computer realm inside the box. Tex looks around in this dark room, only a little light comes down from the ceiling. She looks into a corner, finding a man in the same armor as her, only light blue, sitting down with his arms resting on his knees. Tex walks over to him and kneels down. (Tex): Hello? (The Man): Uh- hi... I- uh... I wasn't expecting visitors. (Tex): Well, I'm here. What's your name? (The Man): Um... Church... Leonard Church, but I've been called Alpha. (Tex): Alpha? You're the Alpha A.I.? (Alpha): I... I don't know... I don't know much of anything... (Tex): Why is that? (Alpha): I'm just... I'm really tired. I'm um.... (Tex): It's okay, you can rest now. (Alpha): That's great... I'm just so... Do- do we know each other? (Tex): I was your friend. A long time ago, you and I were very close. But things happened and we're not so close anymore. (Alpha): I'm sorry I'm just... so tired... (Tex): It's okay. Go to sleep. (Alpha): I'm- um... What- what was your name? (Tex): Allison. I'm Allison Church... (Alpha): Well.. Goodbye, Allison. I'll- I'll be going to sleep now. (Tex): Don't say goodbye... I hate goodbyes. Tex leaves the computer realm, and finds herself surrounded by her friends. Bowman walks up to her, and places his hand on her shoulder. (Bowman): So that's it, then. The Alpha is gone. (Female Voice): Then there's only one thing left to do. Everyone turns to Carolina, who's just walked into the room. (Carolina): We have to find the Director and make him pay for what he has done. (Bowman): Callie, you're on our side? (Carolina): I started thinking about everything that's happened, and I came to the conclusion that you're right. We were used, and now he has to pay for his crimes. (Bowman): Glad you see it that way. Just then, John runs into the room and shoots a bullet directly into Tex's head. She shuts down immediately, dying in Bowman's arms. (Bowman): Allison! TO BE CONTINUED.... Characters Heroes *Bowman *Carolina *North *South (death) *York *Washington *Tex (death) *Wyoming Villains *The Counselor (death) *Florida *The Director A.I. Units *Cortana *The Alpha (death) Aliens *Fasttrack *XLR8 *Blyzzard (first use by Bryce) Trivia *This episode has the most deaths of major characters than any other. *Bryce uses Blyzzard for the first time. *Bryce kills the Counselor in the most violent way that has been shown on this show. **Literally ripping his heart out... *The Counselor, Tex, South, and the Alpha all die in this episode. *This is the second part of a three-part episode.